


Hell Hath No Fury

by MichelleLynne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Sexual Content, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleLynne/pseuds/MichelleLynne
Summary: There were three types of people in Mia’s world. People that knew Nick Fury was her brother, people that knew she was a telepath, and everybody else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

All Mia Fury could do was stare at the headstone in front of her. Phil Coulson was gone, just like that. She thought of their last conversation.  
  
_“ **Captain America** Mia, can you believe it?” Mia smiled as Phil grinned at her through face-time._  
  
_“That’s amazing Phil. Just try not to hover too much. Let him thaw all the way before you ask him to sign your cards,” she teased, grinning further when Phil rolled his eyes._  
  
_“I’m not **entirely** tactless Mia,” he replied with a small grin of his own._  
  
_“I’m just saying Phil. Someone’s gotta keep you grounded since you let Audrey go back to Seattle,”_  
  
_“Mia…” He sighed, voice filled with warning and his expression dropped into ‘agent mode’._  
  
_“It’s never too late to change your mind you know,” she tried. Phil had felt something deep for the cellist and Mia knew that he thought of her often._  
  
_“ **Goodbye** Mia,”_  
  
_“Bye Phil! Give Nick my love,”_  
  
That had been the last time she spoke to him. The last time she saw his face. He was one of her closest friends, one of the few that knew all of her secrets and he was snuffed out of the world without a second thought.

She’d fought with Nick about coming to New York as soon as she heard what happened. He’d wanted her to wait until things calmed down. It wasn’t until she threatened to drive from D.C. herself that he relented and sent Maria on a quinjet to get her.

There were several reasons that Mia skipped Phil’s actual funeral. She had no obvious association with Phil, but mainly, her emotional state made it difficult to control her powers. She stood at his grave alone hours after and decided that she preferred it this way. She could mourn and shed her tears in peace and not have to worry about trying to block out other people’s thoughts.  
  
The sun was starting to set when she felt eyes on her. She turned to see Natasha Romanoff leaning against her car. She wiped her tears and said one last silent goodbye to Phil before making her way towards the redhead.  
  
“Where’s Clint?” She asked, because where Natasha was, Clint Barton was usually nearby.

“He needs your help Mia,” she said in her authoritative spyssassin tone. Mia’s heart sank.  
  
“I was afraid you were going to say that. How bad is it?”  
  
“Loki used that damn scepter to control him. He…he almost killed me Mia,”  
  
Mia gasped at that. Clint loved Natasha; risked his career and life to save her. He would never lay a hand on her with the intent to harm her.  
  
“He won’t go home until he knows he’s not a danger to Laura and the kids,” the redhead added after a moment.  
  
“Well we definitely can’t have that. Take me to him,” she said and tossed her keys to Natasha.  
  
She took one last look across the cemetery at Phil’s grave before climbing in her car.

*******

Thirty minutes later found Mia and Natasha at what she assumed was a Shield safe house. When they went inside, Clint was pacing while twirling one of his arrows. He looked both relieved and anxious to see her.  
  
“ _Mia_ ,” he said and immediately pulled her into his arms. She fought back a new set of tears as she clung to him. “I’m sorry about this,” he started to say as he pulled away from her “I know you don’t like to use your-”  
  
“Don’t even finish that thought Clint. You helped save the goddamn world from aliens and a deranged Norse god. The least I can do is take a peek inside your head,”  
  
“Thank you,” Clint sighed, his shoulders sagging in relief.  
  
“No thanks necessary Birdman. On the couch, you know the drill,” she said as she removed her coat and sat down herself. Natasha was silent during the exchange and remained so as she sat across from them on an armchair.  
  
Clint laid on the couch, putting his head on Mia’s thigh.  
  
“Deep, calm breaths,” Mia’s voice was low and soothing as she carded her fingers through Clint’s hair. He closed his eyes and followed her instructions. A few minutes later he relaxed and she moved her hand on to lay on his forehead.

Closing her own eyes, she used her physical connection with Clint to dive into his mind. Images swarmed around her and she delved deeper until she was all the way back to Loki’s first appearance at the Shield facility in Nevada as Natasha had explained.

He watched from above as Dr. Selvig gave his reports to Nick regarding the Tesseract. Mia had seen a lot of strange things in her time, but a portal opening and a god dropping out of it was still surprising.  
  
The next few minutes were tense and before she could fully process what was happening, Loki was standing in front of Clint.

“You have heart,” he said before pressing the tip of his scepter to Clint’s chest.

She could feel it as the scepter took over his mind. It felt like he was being dipped in a cold pool of water and it made her skin crawl. She felt it as he became incredibly aware of _everything_ , but she also felt his independent thought and control of himself slip away.  
  
Through Clint’s eyes she watched as he did Loki’s bidding all the way up until he fought Natasha. Mia felt none of Clint’s affection for her as he attacked her, she felt his recognition and his need to defeat her by any means necessary. If there was one thing she was grateful for throughout this whole ordeal it was that however the scepter worked, it protected her from the violence in Clint’s memory. Clint was tough and so was Mia, but she was glad she didn’t have to literally feel Natasha beating the mind control out of him.  
  
She searched his subconscious for any lingering effects of the scepter, but found none. There weren’t any gaps in his memory, so there was nothing for her to reveal. As much as she wanted to, she’d already promised Clint not to alter his memories, so she pulled herself from his mind and went back to running her fingers through his hair.  
  
“That didn’t hurt you, did it?” He asked her as he came back to consciousness. She smiled down at him.  
  
“Not a bit. That wasn’t normal mind control. You weren’t conditioned, you were completely taken over. Whatever was in that scepter acted like a shield for me. I didn’t even feel it when Nat was kicking your ass,” she gave him a sly grin which he snorted at.  
  
“Thank you Mia, really,” he said taking her free hand between both of his.  
  
“Of course Clint. You know I’d do anything for you. Even if it means protecting your family from  _yourself_ ,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three types of people in Mia’s world. People that knew Nick Fury was her brother, people that knew she was a telepath, and everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

A month later, things had all but gone back to normal. Mia and Nick were both back in D.C. and she was back at work at the local VA.

“Mia, Loretta. How are the two most beautiful women in the city this morning?” Mia grinned, but rolled her eyes at Sam Wilson as he set a Starbucks cup down in front of her.

“I’d be better if you would take Mia out on a date already Samuel,” Loretta chided.

“ _Loretta_!” Mia groaned. “We’ve talked about this. Sam and I-”

“Are just friends, yes I’ve heard you before. Doesn’t mean I believe you,” Sam just shrugged and grinned at the older woman which made Mia want to smack him.

“Besides, you know he’s got a crush on Captain America, I don’t think I can compete,” Mia said with a sly grin as Sam choked a bit on his coffee.

“Steve is a friend, that’s **all** ,”

“Right, Steve. Who you haven’t stopped talking about since you ‘ran into him’. I’m starting to think you’re making the whole thing up Sam,” Mia teased.

“Captain America is a busy man, okay?”

It’d been weeks since he met the Captain, but he still hadn’t come by the VA. Mia knew he was telling the truth about meeting the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan, and about their morning runs, but she loved teasing him about it anyways.

*******

Despite her pleasant morning, Mia was exhausted and counting the minutes until she could go home. She was so engrossed in her daydream of taking a hot bath when she got home and drinking a glass of wine that she didn’t see the man approaching the front desk.

“Excuse me Miss. Could you tell me where to find Sam Wilson?”

Mia looked up, surprised to see Steve Rogers standing in front of her.

“Uh, sure,” she choked out. “He’s down the hall, last door on the right. Should be done with his meeting shortly,” she said, pointing down the hall to their left.

“Thank you,” he said and Mia blushed as she heard ‘ _Sam said she was cute, but **wow**_ ’ from his mind as he smiled and made his way where she’d pointed him. All thoughts of being tired disappeared as Mia watched him walk away. She’d seen him on TV and on the internet of course, in his army uniform, in his Captain America suit, but in person? In jeans, a tight t-shirt and a leather jacket? Damn.

“Now there’s a _fine_ set of shoulders,” Loretta’s voice next to her startled Mia out of her ogling.

“Loretta! That’s Captain America, he can totally hear you!” She hissed at the woman. Sure enough, Steve turned to look at them as he reached the doorway, sending them both a smile and a wink before he went through the threshold.

“I regret nothing,” Loretta replied and Mia couldn’t help but laugh.

*******

Twenty minutes later Sam and Steve were standing in front of her.

“Mia, I’d like you to meet Steve Rogers. Steve this is Mia Hayes,” Steve smiled as he reached his hand out to shake hers. She quickly reinforced the blocks in her mind before taking his offered hand. As much as she wanted to know what he was thinking, she didn’t want to invade his privacy like that.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Captain,”  she said with her own smile.

“Please, just Steve,”

“Tell me, _just Steve_ , you didn’t happen to bring the gorgeous redhead with you, did you? Sam has been talking about her almost as much as he’s been talking about _you_ ,” she said, reveling in the way Sam tried not to look embarrassed.

“Natasha? Really Sam?” Steve asked, a surprised expression on his face.

Mia had, of course, known that Natasha was the redhead Sam had encountered when he’d met Steve. Natasha had mentioned coming to D.C. to work with Steve and Nick’s Strike team.

“Hey man, don’t judge,” Sam said, mistaking Steve’s surprise for incredulity.

“Not judging, just wish you would have said something. She said you were cute,”

Mia laughed as Sam gaped at him. Also maybe because Steve thoughts supplied that he’d been under the impression that Sam had a crush on _her_.

“You about done here Mia?” Sam asked, attempting to change the subject.

“Yup, just waiting on Loretta to get back from her break. Sorry about earlier, by the way,”

“Oh it’s no problem,”

“What happened earlier?” Sam asked.

“Loretta may or may not have-”

“I _said_ that this young man here has a _fine_ set of shoulders, not unlike our Samuel,” Loretta interrupted as she stepped back behind the desk.

“Come on Loretta, don’t make Sam’s head any bigger than it already is!”

“I’ll do what I like. Now go on and get out of here before Maggie sees the Captain,”

“She’s right,” Mia cringed just imagining what the 20 year old’s reaction would be to seeing Captain America in person. “Let’s get out of here,”

The three made their way out of the building and towards the parking lot. Mia couldn’t help but let out a whistle as they got to Steve’s bike.

“ _Nice bike_ ,” Mia had always had a thing for motorcycles, much to her brother’s chagrin.

“Thanks,” he replied as he threw a leg over the seat.

“Why don’t the three of us go get some drinks or dinner?” Sam asked.

“Sounds good, where at?”

“Well, The Royal has good drinks _and_ good food,” Mia supplied.

“Good thinking Mia. We can ride together. You know where it is Cap?”

“I’ll follow you,”

As Sam drove, Mia texted Natasha.

**So you kinda met my buddy Sam. He’s been raving about Cap and the gorgeous redhead who picked him up for weeks ;)**

_Oh, **he’s** your Sam. You didn’t tell me how good looking he is!_

**Well now you know? We’re heading to The Royal with Steve for dinner. Join us.**

_I’ll meet you there._

*******

The trio had just been seated at a booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant when Natasha arrived.

“Hey fellas. Funny meeting you here,”

“Hey Nat,” Steve said, standing to greet her. Sam followed eagerly. You stood as well, thankful for the years you spent schooling your expression at hearing other people’s thoughts, because you really wanted to laugh. “Natasha Romanoff, this is Sam Wilson and Mia Hayes,”

“Pleasure,” she said, laying the charm on thick as she shook Sam’s hand.

“Pleasure’s mine,”

“Oh the pleasure is most definitely **mine** ,” Mia said with a laugh. “It’s nice to meet you Natasha,” Natasha gave her hand a squeeze, her lip quirking _just enough_ for Mia to notice.

“Would you like to join us Nat?” Steve asked, offering her his seat and moving closer to Mia.

“I’d love to, thank you Steve,” she replied and they all sat down.

“So, _just Steve_ , what do you like to do when you’re not running circles around Sam?” Mia asked as Steve settled into the seat next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three types of people in Mia’s world. People that knew Nick Fury was her brother, people that knew she was a telepath, and everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

It’d been two weeks since Mia had met Captain America. She hadn’t seen him again, but according to Natasha, they’d both been busy with missions. She was just lamenting the fact when Steve walked through the door, a bouquet of tulips in hand.

“Hey there Steve. Those for Sam? Because he’s not here today,” she said with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

“No, no,” he said with a chuckle. “These are for you actually,” his smile was nervous as he handed them to her.

“For me?” She asked, blinking in surprise.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?” It took her a moment to register what he’d said.

“Wow! Really? I’d love to!” She said, grinning as she smelled the flowers.

“Great! That’s great,”

“How about tonight?” She asked, looking up from the flowers.

“Tonight?”

“Well, I figured with your precarious schedule…” She said, blushing and suddenly nervous.

“No, you’re right. Tonight,” his lips quirked in a smile that made her simultaneously relieved and more nervous. Was she really going to go on a date with Captain America?

“Great, you can pick me up here at 7,” she said, setting down the flowers and jotting her address on a sticky note and handing it to him.

“See you then,” he said, pocketing the note and turning to leave.

Mia grinned to herself as she watched him. She could see Loretta watching her from her peripheral.

“Not one word Loretta,” she said once the doors closed behind him.

“I wasn’t going to say anything!” She scoffed, feigning innocence. “He’s not Samuel, but he’ll do I suppose,”

“Thanks Loretta,” she replied with a laugh and a shake of her head while she went to find something to put the flowers in until she got home.

*******

Mia heard the rumble of Steve’s bike at 6:50.

They had dinner at The Royal and afterwards they walked around the Washington and Lincoln monuments, talking well into the night. It was nearly midnight when he finally took her home.

“I really like you Mia,” Steve said as he walked her to her front door.

“Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ at the end of that?”

“It’s just that…my line of work…it’s not exactly conducive to a relationship. I’d probably make a terrible boyfriend,”

“Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?” She teased, grinning when his cheeks tinged pink.

“I…well, yes. Eventually. If you want,”

“Why don’t we do this…we can go on dates or even just hang out when you’re free. Take things slow and see where things go. That sounds like a fair deal for both of us, right?”

“I’d like that,”

“I’m hearing another ‘but’ there Steve,”

“I just…can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know Rogers, _can_ you?” Mia wasn’t sure what had gotten into her. She usually wasn’t this bold when she wasn’t listening in on someone’s thoughts.

Steve’s expression went from unsure to determined. He leaned down, his hand coming up to hold the back of her neck, tilting her head just so. Mia had to strain to keep her shields up as she felt herself melt against him, just from a press of his lips.

Mia was slow to open her eyes after he pulled back and found him smiling down at her. His eyes dropped back down to her lips, but he didn’t kiss her again.

“I should get going. I’ll see you soon?”

“You bet,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three types of people in Mia’s world. People that knew Nick Fury was her brother, people that knew she was a telepath, and everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

When Steve showed up for their date, he looked tense His thoughts were broadcasting too loudly for Mia to keep him out. He was upset about his last mission.

“Hey Mia,” he said with a relieved sigh, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“Hey Steve. You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just a rough day at work,”

“We don’t have to go out if you’re not feeling up for it,”

“No, no. I don’t want to cancel our date,”

“I didn’t say anything about canceling. We can stay in. Order out, watch a movie…and by watch a movie I mean make out like a couple of hormonal teenagers,”

“That sounds pretty amazing right about now,”

“I know. I have the _best_ ideas,”

*******

Kissing Steve Rogers was like…well, Mia wasn’t quite sure anything she could come up with could compare. It left her simultaneously reeling and aching for more. Things had gotten more and more heated as their relationship progressed. They’d been seeing each other for nearly three months and Mia was exercising an extraordinary amount of restraint. She wanted to take their relationship further, but not without telling him the truth about who she was. Especially as his thoughts trickled through her shields about Nick giving Natasha a secret side job on their last mission. He didn’t like being lied to, which Mia couldn’t fault him for, she just worried how he would take _her_ lies.

_Tomorrow, I’ll tell him tomorrow._ She thought as he pulled her so she was straddling his lap.

“You definitely have the best ideas Mia,” Steve’s voice was low and strained and **Jesus H. Christ** she wanted to take him to bed as much as he seemed to want to, if the hard press of him between her legs was anything to go by. But no, she had to tell him the truth first and she couldn’t tell him without warning Nick.

“I’ve been developing my ‘Distract Steve from his Super Problems’ methods for a while,” she smirked. “Really though, everyone has rough days, you more than most I think. Even if you can’t give me details, I’m here for you. Whether you need an ear,” she said, placing a kiss just below his ear. “Or a shoulder,” she said, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Or a kiss,” she said, connecting their mouths once more.

“Thank you, that really means a lot to me,” he said as he leaned his forehead against hers when the kiss broke.

*******

Later that night, Mia was showered and ready for bed. She was just about to call Nick when her “in case of emergencies _**only**_ ” phone rang. It was supposed to be for _her_ to use, so she knew something had to be wrong with Nick.

“Hello?” Her voice shook as she answered.

“Mia,” Mia recognized Maria’s voice immediately and her stomach dropped.

“What happened Maria? Where’s Nick?”

“It’s bad Mia. I’m coming to get you, grab your go-bag,”

“A-alright,”

The call disconnected and Mia dropped the phone. If Maria was coming to get her personally, it had to be **really** bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three types of people in Mia’s world. People that knew Nick Fury was her brother, people that knew she was a telepath, and everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

Mia was dressed and waiting with her go-bag 15 minutes later. She shot off a text to Sam, letting him know she had a family emergency and would be leaving town for a few days. It went against Shield protocol, but she knew Sam would worry if she just disappeared.

Maria arrived 15 minutes later and the two were off to parts unknown. The ride was silent and intense. It didn’t occur to her that she would be seeing Steve until she caught sight of him standing next to Natasha. Neither of them were facing her, but both turned as she and Maria approached.

“Mia? What are you doing here?” Mia winced as she looked up at Steve.

“Remember when I told you about my older brother?”

“Fury is your older brother,” his jaw twitched as he spoke.

“He is,” Mia replied, swallowing thickly.

“You knew,” he said, this time to Natasha.

“I did. Mia isn’t in a single Shield file Steve, there’s a reason for that. She’s not an agent, she has no connections to Shield,” Natasha explained calmly, but Mia didn’t miss her squaring her shoulders.

“Yeah, except for-”

“Now’s not really the time for this Cap,” Maria interrupted him.

“I was going to tell you Steve, I _swear_ ,” Mia pleaded.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t exactly believe you,”

Mia flinched as if she’d been slapped. She wanted to say something, anything but the look in his eyes kept her quiet. Next to her, Natasha took her hand, squeezing it lightly. Mia could feel her shields crumbling as the stress of the situation intensified. She could already feel a migraine forming as her gaze fixed on the doctors hovering around Nick. Steve stalked off and Mia clung to Natasha.

*******

“Who did this to him Nat?” Mia asked sometime later.

“Do you remember the Soldier?”

Her question brought a face to the forefront of Mia’s mind. Tall, long dark hair, flat, blue-grey eyes and a metal arm that made her sore just picturing it. She nodded.

“The way Steve described it, it sounds like was likely him,”

Mia simply nodded. They’d theorized that the Soldier from her past was enhanced the way she and Steve had been, mainly because the last time she saw him, the last time he nearly killed her, he hadn’t seemed to have aged since he’d trained her in the Red Room.

Mia gripped Natasha’s hand as they watched the doctors and nurses through the glass. It wasn’t the first time that Hydra had tried to kill Nick, but they’d never come this close.

*******

Mia stood there for an hour, unmoving. Her mind was focused on the doctors as the operated on Nick.

“No, no, no, no!” Mia’s voice was frantic, as tears started to spill down her cheeks.

“Mia?”

Natasha’s question was answered as she watched Nick’s heart monitor flatline.

“What’s happening?” Steve asked, appearing for the first time since he’d stormed off earlier.

“He’s gone,” It was Maria who answered. The pain that she had been holding off by sheer power of will flooded her. She collapsed unconscious into Natasha’s arms.

“Mia? Mia!” Natasha’s voice was frantic. Maria felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she found one.

“She’s fainted, her pulse is strong,”

“Let me take her,” Steve offered.

“I think you’ve done enough Rogers,” Natasha’s tone was clipped as she eased Mia into a chair that Maria set down in front of her. “Why was Fury in your apartment?” She asked once she was sure Mia was settled.

“I don’t know,” Natasha had to hand it to Steve, he at least managed to look her in the eye when he lied to her.

“Cap, they want you back at Shield,” Rumlow interrupted before any more could be said.

“Gimme a sec,”

“They want you **now** ,” he insisted.

“ _Okay_ ,”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Natasha said with a smirk. Her tone made it clear that he was dismissed. He sighed, shooting one last glance at Mia before he turned, walking the way Rumlow had gone.

*******

Mia decided the moment she met him that she didn’t like Jack Rollins. For starters, the way he leered at her made her nauseous and the way he talked to her made her want to punch him in his smug face. He thought she was Nick’s mistress and had a bet going with the other guys on the Strike team on whether or not he could get her to sleep with him. His wasn’t in the need-to-know, so she had to bite her tongue and ignore him. She never told Nick about the bet, but Natasha knew and did her best to keep them away from each other.

Needless to say, coming to with him hovering over her was not her ideal scenario. She frowned when he didn’t speak or move away from her.

“Can I help you?” she asked, leaning back to put some space between them.

“You’ll have to come with me Miss Hayes, there’s been an attack at the Triskellion and we need to get you to safety,”

“Wait, what about Agent Hill or Romanoff?”

“They’re needed and have their own orders. I volunteered to keep you safe,” the grin he gave her made Mia’s skin crawl.

She looked past him to see if she could find Maria or Nat to confirm, but they were nowhere in sight. She sighed and nodded, standing to follow him through the halls and out of the hospital.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked him as she followed him towards one of the Shield cars.

“You don’t need to worry about that,”

“Oh? And why-” she didn’t get to finish her question as he shoved a needle in her neck. Her world went black seconds later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three types of people in Mia’s world. People that knew Nick Fury was her brother, people that knew she was a telepath, and everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr.](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist)

When Mia woke, she was shocked to find that she recognized her surroundings; even more so to recognize the man sitting calmly across from her.

“Alex?” She asked as she sat up. Alexander Pierce smiled at her and for a moment she thought she’d been saved.

“Perimeter is secure, sir,” Rollins said as he entered the room followed by a handful of men. Mia’s eyes widened as she realized what this meant; Alex had had her kidnapped. Was he behind Nick’s assassination attempt too?

“Good. Word on the Asset?”

“He will be along shortly,”

“What is going on Alex? What is this?”

“Mia, Mia, Mia. I’m sorry about your brother,” Mia started as he smirked knowingly at her . “Did you think you could keep your secret forever? Ah, just who I was waiting on. Come in Asset,”

Mia turned and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as the Soldier from Natasha’s memories entered the room. His eyes flitted across each person in the room before landing on her.

“Steve said he’s the one who shot Nick. **You’re** behind all of this?!”

“You sound so shocked Mia,” Alex said mockingly. She was out of her seat before her mind caught up with her body.

“You son of a bitch, he **trusted** you!” Her hand connected with his cheek with a satisfying crack. She went to hit him again, harder this time and with a closed fist instead of an open palm, but was restrained.

“Easy there sweetheart,” Rollins grabbed her arm, pulling it roughly to her side as his other arm went around her middle.

“Get your filthy hands off of me, you traitor!” Mia cried as she stomped down on his in-step and swung her head back. She felt the crunch of his nose breaking, but it only loosened his hold a bit, not enough to get away from him.

“Fuck! You stupid bitch!” He hissed as he flung her towards the couch. She landed in a heap and scrambled to get upright, only to stop as the Soldier silently loomed over her.

“Now, now Mia,” Alex tutted. “There’s no need to get violent,” he hadn’t moved an inch from where he sat. The Soldier (Asset?) didn’t move, but the look in his eyes promised pain if she tried anything, so she stayed in her seat.

“What do you want with me?” She asked once he stepped away from her, though he stayed close enough to intervene if she tried anything.

“I’m _so_ glad you asked,”

*******

It had been hours since she’d been brought to the Hydra facility. Pierce had sent the Asset off again not long after he’d given her his spiel on Hydra and his plans for Project Insight. When the Asset came back, he looked like he’d been put through the ringer.

The doctors and engineers were working on his damaged metal arm and they were all shocked when he suddenly attacked the doctor sitting next to him, throwing the man across the room. Pierce appeared not long after.

“The man on the bridge, I knew him,”

Mia’s eyes went wide as the Asset spoke. Thus far she hadn’t heard a whisper from his thoughts, but they started coming through to her loud and in stereo. His thoughts were a combination of sound, images and disjointed video. She knew that Pierce had sent him after Steve. His thoughts were jumbled, but something felt familiar to him about the man he fought. The part that startled her was the repeated question of _Bucky, who’s Bucky?_

“Oh my god. He’s -” she was stopped by Rollins’ hand over her mouth.

“Not another word sweetheart,”

Mia was so thrown by the revelation that she didn’t fight him. The Soldier, the Asset was none other than James Buchanan Barnes. As she looked at him, she started to see the man beneath the Asset, the Soldier.

“But I _knew_ him,” he said again and her heart broke for him.

“Prep him,” Pierce sighed.

“He’s been out of cryo for too long,” one of the doctors protested, albeit fearfully.

“Then **wipe** him and start again,”

She watched as understanding settled over him. His hands clenched against the arms of the chair they’d put him in. One of the doctors held a mouth guard in front of him and he took it between his teeth. She was horrified as the device at the top of the chair settled over his head. He screamed behind the mouth guard as they turned it on, sending electric currents through him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were three types of people in Mia’s world. People that knew Nick Fury was her brother, people that knew she was a telepath, and everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).

Pierce wasn’t entirely stupid. He knew that they would discover that he was behind everything. He also knew that Hill, Romanoff and Rogers would come for Mia once they’d realized he’d taken her. It’s why she was sitting on the top floor of the Triskellion now. She was bait and insurance.

Mia’s heart was in her throat when she heard Steve’s voice over the intercom.

“Attention all Shield agents, this is Steve Rogers,” The Strike agents guarding you went instantly alert. In the end you were left with a handful while the others went to find Steve.

  
“You’ve heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it’s time to tell the truth. Shield is not what we thought it was. It’s been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The Strike and Insight crew are Hydra as well. I don’t know how many more, but I know they’re in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won’t end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I’m asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And if I’m the only one, then so be it. But I’m willing to bet I’m not,”

Rumlow, Rollins and the remaining guards grabbed you, pulling you out of Pierce’s office and towards Council Room.

*******

“Arrest him,” India’s Head of National Security said as the guards entered the room.

“I guess I’ve got the floor,” Pierce said as Rollins pointed his gun at him instead of Pierce.

_Mia!_ Natasha’s voice rang out in her mind a few moments into Pierce’s insane speech.

**_Nat?_ **

_Disguised as the Councilwoman._ She replied, though she didn’t make eye contact with Mia.

**_Oh thank god!_ **

_Are you hurt?_

**_Just a few bumps and bruises from breaking Rollins’ nose._ **

_Good girl._

They snapped back to the conversation as India’s Councilman threw his champagne flute to the ground. Apparently not everyone would agree with Pierce’s plan of mass genocide.

_Mia-_

Pierce chuckled and Rollins handed him his sidearm without question. He raised the gun and Natasha reacted quickly, kicking the Councilman out of the way and simultaneously grabbing the gun and punching Pierce in the face.

She tossed one of her Widow’s Bites at one of the guards before ejecting the gun clip and tossing it at another guard before flipping a third guard onto his back. Rollins made a move for her, but she wasted no time pulling him off balance and slamming his already broken nose onto the table in front of him. She disarmed and dispatched the final guard before turning the gun on Pierce.

Her fingers disappeared into her hairline and Mia knew she’d disabled the mask she was wearing.

“I’m sorry,” Mia had to bite back her grin as Natasha’s voice changed. “Did I step on your moment?” She pulled off her wig, her mask now completely disabled. Pierce was more annoyed than surprised to see her.

She handed her gun to the Japanese Councilman before making her way over to the computers.

“What are you doing?” The second American Councilman asked as Natasha started typing away.

“She’s disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the internet,” Pierce answered for her.

“Including Hydra’s,” she chimed in.

“And Shield’s. If you do this, none of your past is going to remain hidden. Are you sure you’re ready for the world to see you as you really are?” Pierce asked, he was trying to intimidate her. Mia wanted to laugh, did he know who he was talking to?

“Are _you_?” Natasha answered his question with one of her own.

Pierce was mercifully silent while she continued to type.

Mia’s heart sank as _Access Denied_ flashed across the screen.

“Disabling the encryption is an executive order and requires two Alpha level members,” Pierce smugly pointed out.

“Don’t worry, company’s coming,” Natasha replied, her gaze moving towards the roof outside.

Mia followed Natasha and Pierce’s gaze; there was a helicopter landing on the helipad. Mia couldn’t help the shocked gasp that escaped her as Nick stepped out of it.

Mia gaped at her brother. He looked battered and bruised, but he was alive.

“Get my flowers?” Pierce asked. He was amused, thinking that they’d already deleted Nick’s access to Shield’s systems, they wouldn’t be able to stop Project Insight. “I’m glad you’re here Nick,”

“Really? Cause I thought you had me killed,” Nick was composed as always, but his thoughts told her he was pissed, that he was hurt by Pierce’s betrayal. Nick became more and more angry as Pierce continued to speak.

The most twisted part of the whole thing was that Pierce actually _believed_ what he was saying.

“No. I have the courage _not_ to take it,”

“Retinal scanner activated,” the computer chimed and Natasha stepped around it, her gun pointed at the back of Pierce’s head.

“You don’t think we wiped your clearance from the system?” Pierce asked.

“I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan. But if you want to stay ahead of me Mister Secretary, you need to keep _both_ eyes open,”

Mia watched as Nick lifted his eyepatch. She was bemused and relieved to see that Nick had a contingency plan for everything. He nodded towards the screen and both he and Pierce leaned towards it to have their retinas scanned.

“Alpha level confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed,” the computer announced a moment later.

It wasn’t long before Mia could hear the evacuation alarms blaring outside of the room.

“Done,” Natasha said as _Transfer Complete_ flashed across the screen. Pulling out her cell phone she smirked as she pressed a few buttons. “And it’s trending,”

They couldn’t celebrate for long as the Council members each started to groan in pain, the badges on their jackets sparking as they lit up. Mia watched in horror as they crumpled to the ground.

Natasha and Nick both spun on Pierce, their guns trained on him.

“Unless you want a two inch hole in your sternum, I’d put that gun down,” he said to Natasha. “That was armed the moment you pinned it on,”

“Threatening me won’t help you Pierce,” she told him and she meant it. She wasn’t afraid to die.

“Maybe not, but what about threatening Mia?” He asked, turning his phone to show them Mia’s face on the screen alongside the other Council members. She had a similar device pinned to her shirt. “Are you willing to sacrifice your sister for the cause Nick?”

Natasha and Nick looked at each other, expressions defeated as they lowered their guns.

Pierce moved over to the computer and started typing while he dialed his phone.

“Lieutenant, how much longer?”

Mia focused her mind on Natasha and Nick, linking their minds together.

**_We can’t let him do this!_** She thought frantically.

_Mia…_ She could hear the hesitation in Nick’s internal voice as well as see it in his eyes.

**_No Nick, I don’t care about myself. If he succeeds, we’re all dead._ **

Their attention was brought back to Pierce as he moved towards the windows, his eyes trained on the helicarriers that appeared to be aiming their guns at each other. Relief settled over her as she realized that Steve and the others must have succeeded in their part of the plan.

“What a waste,”

“You still on the fence about Rogers’ chances?” Natasha asked him, but Pierce barely heard what she said. He was focused on getting out.

“Time to go, Mia, Councilwoman,” he said, pointing both his gun and his cell phone at them to remind them of the extra danger he posed.

_Mia, are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?_ Natasha’s calm voice rang out in her mind.

**_Of course._ **

“This way. Come on, you’re gonna fly me out of here,”

_The charge should disable the device. It probably won’t kill you._

**_Gee, thanks Nat._ **

“You know, there was a time I would have taken a bullet for you,” Nick said, trying to stall him.

“You already did. And you will again when-”

_Now Mia!_

Pierce’s retort was interrupted as Mia activated the Bite around her wrist. The pain was sudden and intense as she crumpled to the floor.

Pierce fumbled with his phone and Nick took the opportunity to shoot him. Natasha was at Mia’s side in seconds.

“Come on Mia, eyes open,” she said as she turned Mia over on her back, relieved  to see no apparent damage from Pierce’s device.

“Mia!” Nick called, shaking her lightly.

“Ow!” Mia groaned as her eyes fluttered open. “Remind me to apologize to Clint for practicing using those on him,”

“You got it **_lyublennaya (love)_** ,” Natasha said with a relieved chuckle.

“Let’s get out of here,” Nick said helping her stand.

“Don’t think the urgency of our current situation gets you off the hook Nicholas,” Mia said, trying but failing to keep her voice stern as she hugged him.

“Of course not Mia,” he said with a grunt as she squeezed him just a bit too tight.

The three got in the helicopter and scrambled to get off the building with just minutes to spare as one of the helicarriers crashed into the Triskellion.

“Sam, where are you?!” Natasha called into the headset. _Sam._ Mia had hoped that Sam hadn’t gotten involved in this, but she should have known better. “We’re on it, stay where you are!”

They were all watching the windows for Sam when suddenly one above them shattered and he came flying towards them. Mia gripped her seat as the helicopter turned harshly on it’s side and Sam came barreling through the open door, nearly falling out the other side if Natasha hadn’t caught him.

“Forty-first floor! Forty-first!” He shouted as he got his bearings.

“It’s not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building,” Mia voiced Nick’s thoughts.

“Mia? What are you doing here?” He asked, confused and worried, but happy to see her.

“It’s a long story Sam,” Mia said with a sigh.

*******

Watching the burning Helicarriers crash into the Potomac had Mia’s heart in her stomach. Her mental shields were nonexistent and Nick, Natasha and Sam’s thoughts bombarded her, Steve being the resounding thought among all three of them the moment Maria told them he had her initiate the firing sequence on them while he was still inside.They landed the helicopter and split up to look for signs of Steve and Bucky.

It was Mia who found them on the west river bank. Both were soaked and Bucky was on his knees next to an unconscious Steve. She stopped short, not frantic enough to forget the threat the Asset posed.

He eyed her warily, assessing her. She held her hands up to show she wasn’t a threat.

“I’m not armed. Do you remember me?” she asked, though she knew it was unlikely after what they did to him.

“You seem…familiar,” he said, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember her.

“We met yesterday. I’m…I’m his friend. May I?” she asked, motioning to Steve. He nodded, though his defensive stance never changed. She approached them slowly, not lowering her hands until she reached them, at which point she dropped to her knees to check Steve’s vitals.

Relief flooded through her when she felt his pulse and scanned the rest of him.  He was covered in cuts and bruises, and it looked like he’d been shot, but he wasn’t bleeding heavily enough for her to be more worried.

The Asset, _Bucky_ she reminded herself, moved to stand and she put a hand on his arm to stop him. He tensed, his eyes snapping to her.

“Stay. Please. He just got you back,” she said because she knew that Steve would forgive Bucky anything, even this, _especially_ this.

“I…I hurt him,” his voice was confused, horrified.

“He’s resilient. He’ll be alright,”

He was silent as his eyes moved between her and Steve.

_**Please**. I can help you._ Mia thought at him. His eyes widened as they found hers.

“I can’t,” he choked out. “Not like… _this_ ,” he said as he turned away from her.

“Then take me with you!” She nearly shouted at him. He froze, his expression bewildered as he turned back to her.

“Why do you want to help me?!” His expression was desperate, his voice raising slightly.

_Because he loves you!_ She wanted to say, but she knew that wouldn’t help him, not now.

"What Hydra did to you…you _deserve_ your life back. I can help you with your memories and then when you’re ready, if you want, I know Steve will help you with everything else,”

“They’ll look for you,” he said after a long moment.

“Not if I leave them this,” she said, pulling a necklace from beneath her shirt. It had a nesting doll charm on it and had been a gift from Natasha. “They’ll know I’m safe and that I’ll come back when I’m ready,”

Bucky contemplated silently, but his thoughts were loud and in stereo. He didn’t know if it was a good idea, but he trusted her. He wanted to remember, wanted to know why he felt so guilty for hurting the man lying next to her. She heard it when he made his decision and secured the necklace around Steve’s hand.

“Let’s go,” he said, reaching his hand out to her. She didn’t hesitate to take it.


End file.
